TMNT: Tiny Mutant Ninja Turtles
by Sparkypony9
Summary: the turtles have been turned into toddlers! what can be done to help them? read to learn
1. Proulouge

four tiny turtle toddlers were playing in the lair

a teenage guy, maybe 15 or 16 was laughing, and talking to a red-head teenage girl "Come on April, when you said the guys had been turned into toddlers again, I thought you were joking around, but his is the real deal! how did the Kraang do that?"  
>the girl, April was laughing as well "I have no idea Casey, but you have to admit, they are adorable!"<p>

the now tiny Mikey was crawling all over his brothers, and of course, chewing on the tails of their masks.

April laughed "They are soooo cute!"

little Donnie waddled over to April, and tugged on her jeans "Up?" he asked shyly April giggled and said "Alright, come here!" she gently lifted him up, out of Mikey's chewing range.  
>April hugged him, and Donnie hugged her back<br>Casey glared at Donnie, but Donnie just smirked and stuck out his tongue.

A large humanoid rat said "Alright, enough. April, can you tell me everything you remember?"

April nodded, and thought for a moment before saying "All I remember was when i woke up the turtles were toddlers. the explosion knocked me out and they got caught in it."  
>Casey surprised them by saying "It must have been caused by an energy wave that the kraang let out"<br>Splinter picked up his once again tiny sons, Leonardo and Raphael "regardless, we must find a way to reverse it, and get my sons back to their rightful age"

April frowned "But, sensei, how?"

"Time my dear" Splinter said "Time, and ideas"

**What do you think? this was inspired by please check him/her out!**

**Basicly, the turtles are tots again! *squee* so please read and review if you want more!**


	2. Chapter 1-What really happened-Part 1

_Chapter One: What Really Happened Part 1_

"Donnie! Hurry up! I don't think we can hold them off much longer!" Leo called out to his brother, who was bent over a Kraang piece of tech. Donnie had been trying to figure out what it did.

Raph was above the others on a ramp, dealing with 'Mrs. Rocket Arms' as they liked to call her, narrowly dodging missiles that fired out of her elbows.

Leo was busy with 10 Kraang, they had his surrounded, and were shoving sticks with electrical currents running through the end of them, at him he was desperately swinging his katanas at them, with no success.

Mikey had wrapped one of his Kasurigama chains around a beam, and was swinging around like Tarzan or something, whacking Kraang droids with his other nunchuck.

April was whacking Kraang droids and April clones alike with her metal fan, and her feet.

finally, Raph shoved a ninja throwing star in each of Mrs. Rocket Arms' cannon/guns, causing her to explode. he jumped down to help Leo, shoving his Sais in their faces, and slicing their feet off.

suddenly, Mikey said "Dude, just press that button there!" he reached out, and pressed a random button, and the four turtles and April were lost in a blinding flash of light.

**Sorry it is short, later chapters WILL be longer!**


	3. Chapter 2-What really happened-Part 2

_Chapter 2- What Really Happened Part 2_

April blinked her eyes open, she looked around, surprised to be in the Shell-Raiser instead of in the Kraang base.

she looked around, expecting to see the guys, instead, what she saw, made her gasp, four, tiny, mutant, turtles!

_Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles,_

_Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, _

_Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, _

_Heroes in the half shell-_

_Turtle Power_

_Here we go it's the lean green ninja team,_

_On the scene, cool teens doin' ninja things,_

_So extreme out the sewers like laser beams,_

_Get rocked with the shell shocked pizza kings,_

_Can't stop these radical dudes, _

_Secrets of the Ooze made the chosen few,_

_Emerge from the shadows,_

_To make their move,_

_Good guys win, bad guys lose,_

_Leonardo's the leader in blue,_

_Does anything it takes to get his ninja's through,_

_Donatello is a fellow has a way with machines, _

_Raphael has the most attitude on the team._

_Michelangelo,_

_He's one of a kind, _

_And ya know just where to find him when it's party time,_

_Master Splinter taught 'em every single thing they need, _

_To be one lean, mean, green, incredible team._

_Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, _

_Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, _

_Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles_

_Heroes in the half shell-_

_Turtle Power!_

"Guys? what happened to you?" April asked the tiny turtles, she knew it was them because they were wearing (now very over-sized) multicolored headbands. But, being babies, the four turtles could only stare at her, in confusion.

"I better get you to Splinter" she decided out loud.

Leo tilted his head, and made a visible effort to say something like "Enwei?"

"Enwei?" April asked him "oh...Sensei! ya, we're going to see him!"

Leo smiled, and held out his arms, clearly trusting her to take him to his father

"Don't worry you guys" she said, picking up Leo and the rest of the guys, "I'll find a way to fix this. I promise"


End file.
